Lantis in Tokyo
by LightHawKnight
Summary: This is a HXL fanfic, Lantis mysteriously ends up in tokyo and will attend Hikaru's school! Hikaru, Umi,and Fuu are 16. Lanits, Ferio, Ascot are all 17 or look like 17 in Lantis', Ferio, and Ascots case. Dont like it, u can go to hell its my first fanfic.
1. Hikaru and Lantis's Day

**Lantis In Tokyo**

This will be my first MKR fanfic and it will be a Hikaru and Lantis fanfic and it might suk since this is my first Magic Knight Rayearth Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR and I don't own Hikaru or Lantis, but I wish I do.

**Chapter 1**

Lantis was walking in the forest of Cephiro and all the while thinking of a certain red headed girl. "Hmm… I wonder what is Hikaru doing right now?" Lantis mused to himself. Then suddenly a pillar of light took him away from Cephiro. When Lantis woke up, he found out that he was in a strange room with black walls and black ceiling and black carpeting (we all know who's room this will belong too right?)

"_I wonder where am I?_'Lantis thought. "_this is not the forest I was just in, hmmm…, I wonder what was the pillar of light I saw before I became unconscious._" "Urrrg" groaned Lantis as he tried to get up, from his bed.

"Whoa! Don't get up, you'll hurt your self, you're still weak." Said a man from the door way.

"Who are you" asked Lantis. "and why do I feel as if I was hit in the head by a stone?"

"Well I am Satoru Shidou." said Satoru. "and you are currently in my house, and Hikaru found you unconscious in the park a week ago."

Lantis's head jerked up when he heard this news "A week!" exclaimed Lantis. "_He said Hikaru, I'm sure he said her name._" "Did you just say the name Hikaru just now?"

Satoru had a pensive face, when Lantis asked him this question and replied "Yes I did, may I ask why?" "_Hikaru said that his name was Lantis, and if I remember correctly, a year or so ago, Hikaru cried out the name Lantis in her sleep and she would always cry._"

"Oh nothing really, just that I know a girl named Hikaru from Cephiro…… I mean my hometown, that is ummmm…" Lantis began to mumble at the end of his sentence.

"hmmmmm, Hikaru mentioned a guy named Lantis to me, a while ago, so I'm wondering if you are that guy." Said Satoru

"It all depends on if it's the same Hikaru we are talking about." Said Lantis.

"It really doesn't matter, so you should go and rest for now." Said Satoru

"Hmmm… okay then." Lantis replied in a monotone voice.

**Hikaru's School**

Hikaru was sitting in her math class, which was at 9th period and it was her last class of the day, when she felt a strange, but familiar aura coming from the direction of her house.

"Hmm…." Hikaru said, "Hey Fuu, Umi; did u just feel a strange aura coming from the direction of my house?"

"What! Are you felling O.K., cause I don't feel any aura coming from your house" Replied Umi.

"Me either" replied Fuu, "Why do ask?"

"Well, I felt a strange aura coming from the direction of my house, although the aura is also familiar," said Hikaru.

"Well I'd love to come over to check it out, but I have fencing practice to go to," said Umi.

"I'd like to come too, but I got archery practice to go to," said Fuu.

"Well I cant check it out right away, anyways since my brothers are making me go grocery shopping, so it will take me sometime to get home," Hikaru said with a pout.

"What is so interesting, that you three girls have to talk about it during **MY **class!" exclaimed the teacher.

"Umm…." Hikaru, Umi, Fuu quickly tried to make up and excuse, when Hikaru jumped up and said "I can't figure out this problem, so I asked Umi and then I asked Fuu."

"A problem huh?" the teacher said. "let me see it."

"here" Hikaru said, while putting the sheet of paper in the teacher's hand.

"This shouldn't be that hard Hikaru," said the Teacher.

"Weeellll it was hard for me, and that's why I asked Umi and Fuu for help."

"Fine, I let it go this time, but next time u need help ask me for help K?" said the Teach.

"Okay!" said Hikaru in her genki way.

**Ding Dong **The bell rang for the end of the day.

"Oooo, its time to go! Bye Hikaru, Fuu" said Umi

"Bye Umi, Hikaru, I got to go to archery practice now," said Fuu.

"Okay! Bye Umi, Fuu," responded Hikaru. "lets see now, I got to go to the store now."

**Grocery Store**

"Hmmmm…" Hikaru mused to herself, "What should I get? Aha! leeks, must have some leeks, pickles, rice, and so.

About an hour later Hikaru comes out of the grocery store with four overloaded bags of groceries.

"Good thing I have a good upper body strength, or I'd be in a lot of trouble right now," mused to herself.

"Hey Hikaru!" Yelled a boy form the shadows, as the boy said hi, he also jumped and hugged Hikaru.

"Ahhh!" yelled Hikaru:Get off of me you hentai!" With a mighty jerk, she through the boy into the air and onto the ground.

"Aww, is that how you treat your boyfriend?" gasped the boy.

"YUCK, you are not my boyfriend Yuhi!" yelled Hikaru. As Hikaru said this she stomped Yuhi in the stomach to a good measure as fast as she could away from Yuhi.

"Ouch" gasped as Yuhi rolled into a ball, "That really really hurt Hikaru, Hikaru?"

**Preview **

"_Guest?" cooed Hikaru in her chibi form, "We have a guest, since when do we ever have guests? Who is it? Come on tell me!" Hikaru did all of this while in her chibi form (and her cat ears are out) and hanging onto Satoru's back._

"_We really don't know who the guest is, since we just found him laying outside gates," explained Masaru._

R & R people! Don't forget! Tell me is it good or bad, do u like the preview should I continue with this story and criticism is welcome.


	2. The Argument and the Guest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, no matter how much I wish that I own it.

Well for the people that jumped to conclusions, from my preview, u are stupid, i had to say that, that was only the first chapter, and does the guest have to be Lantis? It could be Ferio or Ascot for all u no, so don't ever jump to conclusions.

Thoughts will be in Italics.

**Chapter 2 The Argument and the Guest**

**Back to Hikaru**

"Huff huff huff, its hard to run so fast and far with these bags," Hikaru gasped to herself. Hikaru had run all the way to her house from the grocery store (which is roughly half a kilometer). Hikaru put down her bags and began searching through her pockets for the key to the front door. "Oh no! I forgot my keys!" Hikaru groaned. So she knocked on the door.

**Inside the Shidou Residence**

"Masaru answer the door, its probably Hikaru," said Satoru.

"Why me! Why don't you ask Kakeru?" said Masaru.

"Because I'm busy!" yelled Kakeru from the dojo.

"Busy doing what, may I ask?" yelled Masaru.

"Busy cleaning the mess YOUR class made!" yelled Kakeru.

"What you filthy liar, it was your class that made that mess, it was that messy when I got there!" yelled Masaru.

"What are u talking about my class never ever leaves a mess, like yours!" yelled Kakeru.

**Back to Hikaru**

"I wonder whats taking my brothers so long to open the door," said Hikaru with a cocked head (u no when they slant their heads in thought or confusion). As she was about to knock on the door again, the door opens and she ends up hitting Satoru in the chest. "Heh heh, sorry niisan," said Hikaru.

"No problem, our brothers are being idiots again," said Satoru.

"Idiots!" exclaimed Masaru and Kakeru at the same time, "we are not idiots!"

"Then why wouldn't you two stop bickering and open the door for your imouto, huh?" said Satoru.

"Fine I will!" yelled Masaru and Kakeru at the same time again.

"Its too late now," said Hikaru, "I'm already inside the house now!" Hikaru said in her genki style.

"By the way be quite you two," Satoru, "You are going to wake up our guest."

"Guest?" said Hikaru in her chibi form, "We have a guest? Who is it? Come on tell me pleeeaassee?" Hikaru jumped onto her brother's back and her cat ears popped out.

"We really don't know who he is," said Masaru.

"You should go up to the guest room and see who it is, instead of hanging off of me and yelling in my ear," said Kakeru.

"Bring a blanket with you, its gonna get colder tonight, and every night from now on," said Satoru.

"Okay!" yelled Hikaru in her genki way, and ran up the stairs and into the hallway closet. "Hmmm… now where could the blankets be? (Hikaru begins to toss things over her shoulder) Ah ha! There it is!" Hikaru found a black comforter and puts the stuff she threw out back into the closet. Then she began to walk toward one of the guest rooms. She opens the door to a pitch black room. "Wow its really dark in here, why are all the shades down? I don't wanna wake him up so I wont turn on the lights." Hikaru tried to walk to the bed form her memory and she tripped over her own feet and went flying. "eeep!" screamed Hikaru softly. (can anyone guess what is about to happen?) "ooff!" Hikaru gaped as she fell on to the comforter, what was in her arms, but now on the floor to break her fall. (Haha, bet you thought something else would have happened right?) "hehehe good thing the comforter went flying out in front of me." As Hikaru tried to get up her feet got tangled in the comforter and she fell again, but this time towards the bed post. "eeek! This is gonna hurt this time. Ooff" "_Hey that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would have been._" As she opened her eyes, she saw someone holding her. "_Who is this guy and why did he catch me and WHY is he STILL holding me? Thought it feels safe….. _(now u all no who it is right?)

"Hikaru are you okay?" said a voice that Hikaru vividly remembered as a tall, dark haired, handsome; magic swordsman from Cephiro.

"Lantis? Is that you?" Hikaru mumbled.

"Yes, of course it is, it seems that you are as clumsy as ever," chuckled Lantis.

"why are you in this room Lantis?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, it's the room that you and your brothers told me to stay in of course," replied Lantis.

"Whoops, I went into the wrong guest room, hehe…" said Hikaru.

The two of them stare into each others eyes for a while….. BANG! The door slams open as Masaru and Kakeru exploded into the room. "Hey Hikaru, whats taking you so long?" yelled the brothers. "…… What the hell are you doing to our imouto, you hentai! Get your filthy arms off of her!"

"Ah!" yelled Hikaru as she jumped out of Lantis's arms and runs frantically around the room, in her chibi form, including the cat ears.

As this was going on, Lantis slowly and emotionlessly walks to his bed and sits down, waiting for Hikaru to calm herself down.

Her brothers thinking that it was Lantis's fault that their imouto was freaking out, they begin to advance on Lantis, in a menacing manner.

At this time Hikaru calms herself down enough to see her brothers advancing on Lantis and yells "What are you tow doing to Lantis, he's still injured!"

"Injured!" yelled the brothers, "He's not injured if he can hit on our imouto!"

"What are you two idiots doing now?" asked Satoru.

"That hentai was hitting on our imouto," yelled the brothers as they point at Lantis.

"You idiots must daydreaming, I don't see anything happening," replied Satoru calmly, "Stop bothering the injured man. Those two are just idiots, so don't mind them."

:…….." was Lantis's reply, "Fine, then I will go to sleep."

"Hikaru, why don't you give that comforter to him, since he doesn't have one, I already gave one to our other guest," said Satoru.

"Here!" Hikaru said, "It gets cold around here, unlike Cephiro." Lantis grabs the comforter and lays down on the bed.

**Outside Lantis's Room **(I will call it that from now on)

"So Hikaru, is it true, what they told me?" said Satoru.

"Well…." Hikaru mumbled. "IFELLAND LANTIS CAUGHTMEBEFOREIFELL ANDHITTHEBEDPOSTANDTHATSWHENTHEYCAMEIN."

"Wait, slow down Hikaru," said Satoru.

"I fell and Lantis caught me before I fell and hit the bedpost and that's when they came it," repeated Hikaru.

"Hahaha! You're always being clumsy," laughed Satoru.

"Arrrg!" Hikaru screamed playfully and turned into her chibi form and began to hit her niisan.

"Ouch! That really hurts Hikaru," said Satoru.

"Then don't make fun of me anymore, okay?" yelled Hikaru in her normal form.

"Fine," said Satoru, "only if you stop being so clumsy."

"errrg! You are still teasing me!" yelled Hikaru

"Your still being clumsy!" exclaimed Satoru.

"Well anyways, who is our guest?" said Hikaru.

"Well….. I just got his name just before, and its…….."

**Ha cliffy just because for the people that jump to conclusions.**

Anyways R&R plz. If u know some jap phrases can u plz tell me I need them, it makes a fanfic more interesting, like are you hurt, I've been looking around for that one, all I no is that it begins with a D.


	3. NightTime Fun

Errr…. The last chapter was kind of rushed so I forgot to put up a preview, so there will be one for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR no matter how much I want to…..

_Italics mean thoughts._

**Chapter 3 Nighttime Fun**

**Outside Lantis's Room**

"Well….. I just got his name just before, and its Eagle," said Satoru.

"What!" yelled Hikaru, "_No wonder the aura felt so familiar… demo, didn't he die? _Is his hair silver?"

"_Yes, why Hikaru? _Are you okay?" asked Satoru, "It looks like you just seen a ghost or something."

"No, I'm fine, I'll just go to my room and finish my homework now," replied Hikaru in a monotone voice.

"Fine Hikaru, go ahead and finish your homework," said Satoru, "_Hmm. It seems that she has a lot on her mind right now, so I will leave her alone for now, and ask her about it later."_

Hikaru slowly walks to her room, the day of activities had worn her out, but she still had to do her homework, like she said.

"Goodnight Niisan!" said Hikaru before going into her room.

**Lantis's Room**

"Arrrg! Her brothers have the worst timing ever," Lantis grumbled to himself, "Now I cant go back to sleep, what should I do?" Lantis tries to get up and falls back down onto the bed.

"Damn, my leg." Lantis hissed.

**Flashback**

"_Urrg!" mumbled Lantis, "Where am I? All that I remember is that there was a bright light…" Lantis shakes the dizziness from his head and tries to stand up, but falls over in pain._

"_Arrrgg! My leg!" Lantis groaned, " I wonder what happened to my leg."_

"_Careful Lantis, you landed awkwardly on your leg," said a girl from the shadows, "You fell on it when you landed."_

"_That voice, its so familiar, who is it" Lantis thought. "Who are you" Lantis asked._

"_Awww, you don't remember me?" pouted the girl from the shadows. She walked closer to the moonlight and Lantis sees a short girl with red hair, in a braid to her waist._

"_Hikaru? Is that you?" Lantis mumbles before he falls back into unconsciousness._

**End of Flashback**

"I think I injured my leg again when I rushed to catch Hikaru," groaned Lantis. "_Now how long must I wait in bed before my leg fully recovers? It will be another boring week or two, and I wont be able to go anywhere with Hikaru!"_

The door suddenly opens and closes as a shadow entered the room.

"Lantis? Are you awake?" said a voice.

"Yes I am, what do you need Hikaru?" Lantis replied and asked.

"Oh! Well when you saved me before, I think you injured your leg again, and I wanted to help heal it, since its supposed to be better soon anyways, a bit of magic, wont be noticed," said Hikaru.

"Fine," replied Lantis.

Hikaru went over to Lantis and placed her hands over his wounded leg and prays for it to heal. Lantis watches as a bright light, with a pinkish tinge; surround his leg and watch as his leg begins to heal.

"_Wow her magic sure has gotten better and she has learned to use her powers, my leg doesn't even hurt anymore._" Lantis thought.

Suddenly, Hikaru gets up and sits next to Lantis on his bed.

"There all done! Your leg is good as new!" gushed Hikaru, "Did you know that Eagle is in the room next to yours?"

"What!" Lantis exclaimed, "I thought he died in the FTO?"

"I thought that too, but he is alive, that's what my brother told me." Replied Hikaru.

"How do you know that the man is Eagle?" asked Lantis.

"Well my brother said that he had silver hair, and how many men do you know with silver hair?" replied Hikaru.

"_Damn, why is Eagle alive and here right next to me and Hikaru of all the places he could be…" _thought Lantis. "Are you okay Hikaru? You look like you are sick."

"No, I'm fine Lantis, I'm okay, don't worry about me," replied Hikaru, while giving Lantis a peck on the cheek. Lantis's face has a tinge of pink right now.

"HHIkaru… wha what was that for?" stammered Lantis.

"Hmmm…." murmured Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Lantis asked.

"errgg, wake me up later niisan," mumbled Hikaru. As she said that she clutched Lantis's arm firmly and fell into a deeper sleep.

"Well, it seems your sleeping here with me tonight," said Lantis out loud, "I'm so dead, if her brothers find out about this. O well mind as well go to sleep."

**Meanwhile in Kakeru's Room**

"_I feel an ominous presence…"_ thought Kakeru. "_I wonder what it could be? I'll go ask Masaru about it." _ Kakeru stands up and leaves his room, heading towards Masaru's room.

**Masaru's Room**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," said a tired Masaru, "What do you want now?"

"Well I felt a ominous presence, don't you feel it too?" asked a worried Kakeru.

"Its just your imagination, go back to sleep, and don't watch any more horror movies before you go to sleep!" replied a grumpy Masaru.

"Humpf, as if a horror movie would scare me!" yelled a mad Kakeru, "I am not afraid of horror movies."

"Well then you shouldn't be feeling this ominous feeling either than," replied Masaru.

"Fine! I'll just go back to sleep," muttered Kakeru.

Kakeru goes back to his room sullenly, when suddenly he bumps into someone and he hits the person in the head, with his bokken; which he had pulled out from no where.

"OWWWW! That really hurt you baka!" yelled an irritated Satoru, "Don't watch a horror movie before you go to sleep you baka!"

"O sorry bro, HEY whats with this horror movie crap!" yelled a angry Kakeru, "I'm not afraid of horror movies!"

"If you weren't afraid of horror movies, then why are you so jumpy and get so scared that you would hit someone before you saw who they were!" exploded a usually calm Satoru.

"Hey it was your fault for roaming the halls at night you know." yelled now pissed off Kakeru.

"MY fault, its MY fault that I got hit in the head with YOUR bokken!" growled Satoru, "All I did was go to the bathroom!"

"Ehh, hehehe, sorry…" pleaded Kakeru in his chibi form.

"SORRY is all you have to say!" yelled Satoru, "I'm gonna kill you!"

So the night went on with a couple of loud screams, when Satoru caught up with the running Kakeru.

**Anyways back to the story Morning in Lantis's Room.**

"Hmmm…" mumbled a sleepy Hikaru, "Wow this pillow is so warm! And it even has a heartbeat, wait a heartbeat? Pillows don't have heartbeats… do they?"

"They started to have heartbeats when you began using me as a pillow," replied Lantis. "_Pillows have heartbeats, ha! She is so naïve, but that's why I like her."_

"What! Lantis why are you in my room and in my bed?" asked a very confused Hikaru. (notice she did not jump out of his arms)

"Ehem, its not your room or your bed, infact its my room and my bed," said Lantis. "_Does she even remember what happened last night?"_

"Your room? Your BED? Why am I here! How did I get here?" replied a even more confused Hikaru.

"Uhhh.. don't you even remember what you did last night?" asked Lantis.

"Last night? Hmmm.. O! I recall going into your room, to heal your leg, but after that its kind of fuzzy…" mumbled Hikaru. "O right is your leg all better now!"

"Yes, of course it is, you healed it didn't' you?" Lantis teased Hikaru, "Are you doubting your own magic?"

"Well no, not really, but I never done healing before, it just came to me when I thought that you could have injured your leg again because of me " replied Hikaru.

"Hmmmm…. It seems that you are learning more magic every day, I wonder if Umi and Fuu learned anything new, or is it just being the Pillar that allowed you to learn more magic…" pondered Lantis.

"Umi, Fuu, OH NO! I got school, what time is it?" exclaimed a freaked out Hikaru.

"Don't worry, its only 7 in the morning," Lantis said, (P.S. for my fanfic, Hiakru's school will start at 9 and end at 4, so she normally gets up around 7)

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm looking at the clock right now." replied Lanits.

BOOM! BANG! Loud noises came from outside Lantis's room…

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­I feel like leaving cliffys they attract more reviews. Any ways how did u like the part with the brothers? Well I would have updated yesterday, but I found out the youtube had gundam seed, so I had to watch it. I got to episode 19, but there was a glitch so I had to reload it, that's where I found sometime to do the finishing touches to this chapter, it may take a bit longer to post the next chapter, since I got to watch Destiny too! Also I got really bored yesterday and started to play my cuzs pokemon XD for him, and its pretty fun, I kinda got hooked onto the game (I just love Jolteon, and Dragon types also I love Psychic type pokemon) as well as Gundam Seed, so srry to the people who like this fanfic, I repeat it may take some time to update, but never fear I will update. Ehh, i also didnt put a preview since i got nothing as of now of the next chapter...**


	4. The Letter

**Srry for not keeping up wit my schedule that I promised, but while I was watching Gundam Seed Sunrise banned it from YouTube, cause of copyright infringement or something like that, and that pissed me off, so I went to look for Gundam Seed somewhere else and I failed….. So I got into watching Mahoromatic, which is pretty good, if u ignore some parts of the anime (SKIP the parts with the perverted teacher(Which is a female)). Anyways on to the story.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own MKR or any of the characters.

**Chapter 4 The Letter**

**Inside of Hikaru's Room**

"Where is Hikaru?" exclaimed Masaru.

"I don't know, shes not in her room," answered Kakeru, while looking under Hikaru's bed (I will be using beds for this fanfic).

"She's probably up already, since her bed WAS already made before you two messed it up," said Satoru.

"Errrr…." mumbled the brothers.

"Now go fix her bed and go eat some breakfast before you go to school," ordered Satoru.

"Fine…" mumbled the brothers, under their breathes they also mumble "We almost got her this time, usually shes asleep now, but I wonder where she could be at this time?"

"Ehh? What are you bakas saying? And why aren't you two making Hikaru's bed?" questioned Satoru.

"Nothing," replied the bakas…I mean the brothers. Once they finished making the bed they left Hikaru's room to go to the kitchen, with Satoru following them all the way.

**Back in Lantis' Room**

"I wonder whats making that noise?" mused Hikaru.

"I think its your brothers. You should go back to your room before we get into some trouble." answered Lantis.

"Nah, no thank you, I'm already up so I will go eat some breakfast and do some training before I take a shower and go to school." cried Hikaru in her genki way. Hikaru hugs Lantis making him blush, then she jumps out of the bed and runs out of the room, with a red face.

"_Shes so _**_kawaii… wait did I just think what I thought I thought? I didn't think the word Kawaii... did I?" _ mused Lantis:O well mind as well get up now. Now that I can walk I can do other things than sleep all day."**

**"Hey Lantis, I heard what you just said, now that you can walk you can go to school," said a voice at his door.**

**"_Wow hes good, I didn't even sense his presence at the door." _thought Lantis, "Eh, Satoru what do you mean by go to school?"**

**Satoru comes into Lantis' room, with a book bag and a uniform. "I knew you would be well by today, so I enrolled you into Hikaru's school, as a senior or course, since you are 17." (If you didn't notice I changed Hikaru's age to 16 so she will be a junior, also im using my school as a reference, which is Wheeling High School, so if its different than yours I don't care and its not a period schedule, so I will hav to make things up, that I think is a period schedule, since my school is in a block schedule.) "This is your uniform and this is your book bag, I got all your books for you already."**

**"What!" exclaimed Lantis, "You enrolled me into Hikaru's school?"**

**"What? Is that a problem for you? You really don't have anything else to do and an education will help you in the future." asked Satoru. **

**"No, not really its not a problem," responded Lantis. "_O crap I don't know anything about this world, or at least I don't know if I do know anything. I hope what I learned in Autozam will help me here. Now lets see what I can remember…. I learned anything math related, writing, reading, everything science related, and I think that's it. I really hope that Autozam's teaching is the same as here."_ "I have one question, how did you enroll me into a school? I thought you had to take a test to get into a school?"**

**"What you don't remember the test? I gave it to you a couple of days ago." answered Satoru. **

**"What! That was the test? It was pretty easy, except for the lit parts and the Japanese parts." said Lantis.**

**"Well that's why you got so many high classes on your schedule, but in Lit and Jap you did bad, so you are in normal classes for those." said Satoru.**

**"_Hmm so this world is closely related to Autozam._" thought Lantis. **

**"So are you gonna sit there all day or are you going to get up and get ready to go to your new school?" asked Satoru.**

**"Well I have been home schooled my whole life, so I really don't know what to do at a school." replied Lantis. (He made that up from things he heard from Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu)**

**"Well it shouldn't be much different than homeschooling, its just that you learn with other people and the teacher doesn't really focus on you." responded Satoru.**

"………." replied Lantis.

"If you were home schooled how much money does your family have anyways? Your story of your life doesn't really tell us very much about you or your family." asked Satoru.

**Flashback**

Right now they are in Lantis' Room They consists of Hikaru, Kakeru, Masaru, Satoru, and Lantis.

"_So can you tell us a little about your self?" asked Satoru._

"…_.." replied Lantis._

"_Come on your living with us right now, so why cant you tell us a little about your self" Kakeru practically yelled. _

"_Fine," replied Lantis, "I lived with my parents and older brother for about the first 14 years of my life and went traveling around for the other . My brother went into a priesthood when I was about 8 and became the High Priest when I became 11. He fell in love with the head Priestess, which kind of forced me to leave at the age of 15. I really never talked to my brother since then, mainly cause I was traveling and when I came back at the age of 16 he had already been punished for his love affair with the head priestess and the punishment was imprisonment, but he was killed in jail so I didn't get to see him, and I went traveling again, and that's when you found me.." _

"_What! How are we supposed to believe that! I mean traveling by yourself at the age of 15, and not even keeping in touch with your own brother! How unbelievably rude!" yelled Kakeru._

_SMACK! Satoru just hit Kakeru over the head with his bokken, which he pulled out of nowhere. 'You are the one that's being rude right now," said Satoru with the little anger mark on his forehead. "Sorry for his little outburst."_

"_Its okay," replied Lantis._

"_I can understand Kakeru, I mean what if Hikaru takes after him, after hearing about how his life is?" said Masaru. _

"_Masaru! I wouldn't do that I love you guys too much and if I do go traveling I would still keep some sort of contact with you guys." yelled Hikaru._

_WACK! Satoru just hit Masaru in the back of his head with his bokken and said, "We know that you wont leave us and not keep any contact and we know that you love us, these two are just bakas."_

"_Um… sure! Okay!" exclaimed Hikaru, while in her chibi form._

"_Ouch!" mumbled the bakas... I mean the brothers, "You could have killed us, you were supposed to use a fan!"_

"_A fan would never get through those think heads of yours and besides I don't have a white fan." replied Satoru._

"…_." Was Lantis' reply to the whole thing._

**End of Flashback**

"So how much money does your family have anyways," asked Masaru and Kakeru, who just finished their breakfast and came up to see what Satoru was doing, and overheard their conversation.

"I don't have to answer that," replied Lantis.

"Yes you do, you have to pay some rent for the past week," said Masaru and Kakeru.  
"……" replied Lantis. "_Crap, I have no money for this world."_

"Hey! Lantis! You got a letter and its from Clef!" yelled Hikaru from the front door.

"_Letter? Clef?_" the four men thought as Hikaru ran up the stairs and into Lantis' room and asked why are you three in Lantis' room? And why is their a book bag and a uniform on Lantis' bed?"

"Well… we were just discussing rent" replied Satoru.

"RENT!" yelled Hikaru, "Hes injured why does he have to pay rent?"

"Well I thought he might like to stay here for a while, so he should pay some rent to continue living here." replied Satoru.

"WHAT!" yelled the brothers, "Your letting him stay here! I thought we were kicking him out once we got some money off of him!"

"You two are real bakas" replied Satoru, "If he needs a place to stay and since he doesn't know anyone he can at least stay here."

"Really?" asked Hikaru and when Satoru nodded his head, "Arigato nii-sama."

"….." Lantis began to open his letter.

**How do u guys like this fanfic so far, review and tell me. Again I apologize for not keeping my promise to some people, again I will tell you that I was searching for GS and I couldn't find it, which makes me sad… anyways I think Mahoromatic is a great anime, although I repeat some parts must be skipped, such as anypart with Suguru's teacher in it. If anyone wants to watch it go to youtube, someone has the entire first and second season, but part of episode 4 was taken out cause of bad parts or something like that. I only got to episode 11, so I don't know that much. Also I don't have a preview either this time since I didn't get anything ready yet for the next chapter and if you really want to wait for a preview it would hav taken me another whole day, but I thought you would rather read this chappy than complain about not havin a preview. My sis discovered the spam website and now is planning on writing a spam fanfic, her penname is MElizabethT she also has other good Furuba fanfics, if u don't know wut Furuba is its Fruits Basket, only read if u like the couple Yuki&Tohru, Kyo fans beware (Hes wit Kagura and he gets abused like normal).**


	5. School Day

**Heheh, gomen for being gone for so long, I was busy playing some good old Harvest Moon, and that coupled with school does take a lot of my time. Also I started to play some custom games for WC3 FT and that wasted some more time, but through all of that I was downloading the last few episodes of MKR and the OVA, the first time was in Spanish, and had Spanish subs which suked, so I got rid of that, then I found the right ones and downloaded it, but it took forever, but now that I have finished it, I can start my story again, without the holes I had before. And I found out that when I play the episodes on Video Lan Player, I can change the language from Jap to eng for some episodes and I found out that the eng voices arnt that bad, still the jap voices are much better. I don't know why but some of my sentences in the last chapter were bolded but I didn't bold them, but its not that annoying so whatever. I know my writing isn't that good, theres a lot of dialogue and not enough descriptions, since this is my first fanfic, I will improve as I go on which means I will edit this fanfic when I am done and it will look better.Anyways I will start off with a preview of the last chapter, its more for me than u guys since I need a place to start off from. **

**Preview of last chapter**

**Lantis' Room**

"RENT!" yelled Hikaru, "Hes injured why does he have to pay rent?"

"Well I thought he might like to stay here for a while, so he should pay some rent to continue living here." replied Satoru.

"WHAT!" yelled the brothers, "Your letting him stay here! I thought we were kicking him out once we got some money off of him!"

"You two are real bakas" replied Satoru, "If he needs a place to stay and since he doesn't know anyone he can at least stay here."

"Really?" asked Hikaru and when Satoru nodded his head, "Arigato nii-sama."

"….." Lantis began to open his letter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of the characters, even though I wish I do.

**Chapter 5: School Day**

To Lantis,

This is something I figured you would need, since you might want to stay in Hikaru's world a bit. Its something I found in some of the books that the Magic Knights brought over. Its called money, but I don't know if it's the right kind that you will need, so I sent different kinds. The book they had left was about a place called America and I just copied the pictures from the book, I hope the money is real enough. I can only send this over since its pretty small and light, anything larger or heavier and I wont be able to send it over, such as Ferio or Ascot, but I think they are trying to find away to get over there. I will try to send it every week or so, in Hikaru's time of course.

Clef

(I haven't wrote a letter in forever, so this format may be wrong, and I don't care, so don't complain to me cause I wont listen.)As Lantis turns the envelope over something falls out. The something turned out to be pieces of paper falling ever so slowly. And the paper turned out to be money, American money. There was 20 1s, 15 5s, 15 10s, 15 20s, 15 50s, and 10 100s. Which turns out to be about 321,420 yen. (I looked this up, but I don't know if its correct, but hey its my fic so its correct to me), an American dollar turns to be about 116 jap yen If I am wrong you can tell me and I might fix it)

"Hmmm, that's quite a bit of money you've got there, for rent we will take 77,140 yen, which is about a third of what you have there, and we will take that amount every two weeks, which is a good deal is it not?" said Satoru. (I am making most of this up, and I don't care if this part is wrong)

"Sure" said Lantis without too much emotion.

Kakeru pushes into the front and knocks over Masaru and says "That's just rent, now how about utilities?"

Masaru pushed Kakeru out of the way and chimes " Yea, don't forget about utilities ."

"Hmmmm…. It should be about 38,396 yen for every two weeks. Which should leave you with 116,000." said Satoru.

"Sure." repeated Lantis.

"Now lets go change your money into yen." said Satoru as he began to leave the room. Lantis gets up and heads in his direction. "Wait you don't have to go, you should go get ready my brothers and I will go." said Satoru while grabbing each brothers arm and leading them out of the room kicking and screaming obscenities such as why are you leaving that baka alone with Hikaru! and we haven't finished with him yet!

After they leave Lantis turns and heads off in the other direction and sits on his bed, which makes Hikaru look at his bed and then she notices the clothes that were lying there.

"Umm, Lantis… why do you have a boys school uniform on your bed?" asked a confused Hikaru.

"…" replied Lantis while turning his head towards her.

"Come on! Why don't you tell me!" yelled Hikaru in her chibi form.

"Your brother signed me for your school as a senior and starting today I will attend your school." replied Lantis. When Lantis said this she plopped down on the floor and looked at him funny with three question marks over her head.

"How did you pass the entrance exams?" asked Hikaru.

Lantis leans closer towards Hikaru who was on the floor and said "It seems that Autozam and your world are closely related and what I had learned from Autozam helped me pass the exam."

"So I have to call you sempai now right?" asked a blushing Hikaru.

Lantis thinks for a bit and replies with "Hmmm, nah I think Lantis sounds the best coming from you."

Hikaru goes frantic for a bit and then gushes out "But the people in school will have funny ideas if I don't call you sempai and just call you Lantis and…"

Lantis stretches his arm out and puts a finger on her lips to silence her and says "I don't care about what other people think and you have been calling me Lantis in front of your brothers, so it doesn't matter."

"Ummm, well okay then, I will still call you Lantis!" chirped a now extremely genki Hikaru, "Why don't you go and get changed and eat some breakfast?" As she said this she got up and stood next to the bed.

Lantis nods and pushed Hikaru out the door and closed the door behind her. Which made the surprised Hikaru fall on her bottom and she banged her head on the door. Hikaru jumps up and yells "Hey! Why did you push me out of the room like that!"

"Didn't you tell me to change? Or do you want to watch me change?" teased Lantis behind the door.

The teasing caused Hikaru's face to turn so red it surpassed her hair color. She turns around like a robot and stammers "Um, gomen, I'll go eat now."

**Kitchen**

Hikaru's face is still beet red as she poured some milk into a bowl of cereal "_Don't picture Lantis without any clothes on… stop it brain stop showing me these pictures! Arrghh!"_ thought Hikaru as she shoved a spoon into her bowl and began to eat.

Lantis walks into the kitchen and sits in front of Hikaru. (Just picture him in a normal everyday school uniform, you know the ones you see every boy in animes wear, the white top and black bottom, with the book bag over their shoulder) Hikaru doesn't even notice that Lantis walked into the room, she was locked up tight in her own little world, but her face turned back to a reasonable color.

"So what is there to eat?" asked Lantis as he looked at the bowl of cereal in front of Hikaru which she barely touched.

Hikaru jumps into the air surprised and stammered "Well umm, theres cereal, its in the box over there and in the cabinet there should be a bowl and a spoon and the milk is right over here." Her faces turns even redder than before if that's possible as she again pictures Lantis without a shirt on. "_Must stop picturing Lantis like that… come on brain! Listen to me!" _thought Hikaru.

Lantis looks at Hikaru a bit and he smiles and said "Hikaru are you okay, you look like you have a fever or something."

"Umm… Hey! You're teasing me!" yelled Hikaru in her chibi form as Lantis laughed. "Its not that funny!" yelled Hikaru as she jumped onto Lantis' back and began to pound on it with her fists. Then suddenly she reverts back to normal as she thought of something. "_Did he just tease me? No he teased me twice! That's not like him…" _thought Hikaru.

"Did something happen Lantis?" asked Hikaru.

Lantis looks at Hikaru strangely and replies with "No, what are you talking about Hikaru?"

"Well you've been teasing me, which you don't do." replied Hikaru.

"Well I just felt like it, why cant I just feel like teasing you?" asked Lantis.

"Well it isn't that you cant, but…. O look at the time ,we should head to school now!" yelled Hikaru as she dashed out of the room and got her shoes on. "Lantis are you coming?" she yelled.

"Yes" he replied. "_I better not talk about that again, she doesn't look too happy talking about it."_ thought Lantis as he walked over to the door and got his shoes on.

Hikaru opens the door and dashed out of the house and into the street. "Hey wait for me!" yelled Lantis as he ran after her, "I don't know the way to the school, you have to show me!"

Hikaru stops in her tracks, "_O yea, I forgot didn't know how to get to the school" _thought Hikaru.

As she stood there and thought Lantis caught up with her and asked "Whats your hurry, I thought school starts at 8:00. its only 7:30."

"Well… its was nothing, I was just…." replied Hikaru.

"So did you just want to leave early so that you could show me around the school?" asked Lantis.

"Yea! That's it, I just wanted to show you around the school, so hurry so we have more time, or you wont be able to find your way around the school." yelled Hikaru as she grabbed Lantis's arm and ran to school while dragging him along.

**School**

It was quite and empty at this time, students usually show up right before classes start, not to many people like to come to school so early, but two girls did and they were Umi and Fuu which were walking towards the doors of the school when they heard a loud noise behind them. When they turned around they say Hikaru running towards them dragging Lantis behind her.

"Ohayo Hikaru!" yelled Umi and Fuu simultaneously. Then they noticed that Lantis had on the school uniform.

"Ohayo Umi, Fuu!" yelled Hikaru as she stopped in front of them.

"Lantis why are you wearing the school uniform?" asked Umi bluntly.

"Umi, you have to be more subtle." said Fuu.

"…" replied Lantis.

"Well he's attending school now, my brothers signed him up and today's his first day!" Hikaru replied for Lantis.

As they were chatting, a boy in the shadows was watching them and got mad when he say Hikaru hold Lantis' arm close to her.

**Well that's it for today! You guys better thank Karu-14 for making me watch the last episodes of MKR and poking me to update! More reviews make me want to update faster, if I don't get enough reviews it might take me quite a while to update since I gots school to take my time. Precalc is a bitch when I am taking it as a junior, its so hard, so much homework. This chapter might be a bit choppy since I just wrote it now and its not the best, but like I said in the beginning, I will edit the chapters later on when I am deeper into the fanfic and when my writing skills are improved some more.I might change my pen name sometime soon, so if you are wondering what happened to Orange-Light, it will be soon LightHawKnight.**


	6. High School Havoc

**Heheh, I was gone for a month or so, I wanted to update, but I didn't get enough reviews, but I waited for a while and still didn't get any so I decided to update anyways. I was thinking of making the chapters much longer, is that good or bad?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own MKR or any of the characters.

**Preview of Last Chapter**

**School**

It was quite and empty at this time, students usually show up right before classes start, not to many people like to come to school so early, but two girls did and they were Umi and Fuu which were walking towards the doors of the school when they heard a loud noise behind them. When they turned around they say Hikaru running towards them dragging Lantis behind her.

"Ohayo Hikaru!" yelled Umi and Fuu simultaneously. Then they noticed that Lantis had on the school uniform.

"Ohayo Umi, Fuu!" yelled Hikaru as she stopped in front of them.

"Lantis why are you wearing the school uniform?" asked Umi bluntly.

"Umi, you have to be more subtle." said Fuu.

"…" replied Lantis.

"Well he's attending school now, my brothers signed him up and today's his first day!" Hikaru replied for Lantis.

As they were chatting, a boy in the shadows was watching them and got mad when he say Hikaru hold Lantis' arm close to her.

**Chapter 6: High School Havoc**

**In the Bushes**

"How dare he be so close to my Hikaru!" hissed a really pissed of Yuhi, "I was going to meet up with Hikaru and we would go to class together, all the while holding hands… but now this bastard shows up, he's goona pay for this!"(Notice Yuhi didn't mention Lantis' size or how much more menacing Lantis' looks compared to himself.)

While Yuhi was mumbling to himself in the bushes, a small voice could be heard from the tree above him, which cause him to look up quickly and see a fairy…(Guess who?) "Arrgg!!! How dare she take my Lantis! And hold him so close to her! I will get her for this!" ranted the fairy.

"Who and what are you!" hissed a freaked out Yuhi.

The voice that came from below her, caused the fairy to jump…err fly up in shock and then she fell on top of Yuhi's head. "Ahhh!!! Who are you!" yelled the fairy.

Yuhi pokes his head out of the bushes and looks around, but he doesn't see Hikaru around anymore, but Fuu and Umi were standing together by the door of the school. "Shhh!! Those two girls might hear you!" hissed Yuhi. (Is he hissing to much?)

"What girls?" asked the fairy.

"Those two…" said Yuhi, but Fuu and Umi were gone. "Well what ever, what is your name?"

"My name is Primera!" replied the fairy with a little twirl in the air. "So whats yours?"

"Its Yuhi" replied Yuhi with a little head bow.

"So I heard that you want to break up Hikaru and that bastard right?" asked Yuhi.

Primera's face turned red as she yelled "HIS NAME IS LANTIS AND DON'T EVER CALL HIM BY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN! AND DON'T YOU DARE FORGET IT!" All the while she was trying to beat the crap out of Yuhi.

After ten minutes of Primera punching and kicking Yuhi's head; Yuhi finally yells "Alright! Alright! You want to break up Lantis and Hikaru right?"

"Yes…" answered Primera as she stopped hitting Yuhi, and thought about it.

"So do you want to work together?" asked Yuhi, while rubbing his sore head. (Which had many little bumps)

"Why would you want to break up my Lantis and that she-devil Hikaru for?" questioned Primera as she hovered around Yuhi's head.

"Don't dare you call Hikaru a she-devil!!!" yelled Yuhi while trying to swat Primera out of the air, but she dodged everyone of his wild swings.

"O! I get it now! You Liiiiike her don't you?!" yelled Primera, while flying circles in the air.

"…yes…" replied an red faced Yuhi, but more in anger, then from embarrassment. Yuhi began to slowly reach his hands out to Primera, when she suddenly turned around, but it was too late. Yuhi had got hold of her now

"Let me go you hentai!!" yelled Primera as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Only if you stop making fun of me, never attack me again, and work together with me to break the two apart." replied Yuhi, with venom in his voice.

"…Fine…" replied a defeated, but still seething Primera.

**Inside the School**

"So to get your class schedule, we have to go to the principal's office, she's also really nice!" said Hikaru.

"Let's go". replied Lantis.

"Heey Wait! You don't even know where to go!" yelled Hikaru as she ran after Lantis, who being much taller got very far before she caught up to him.

"Hikaru! No running or yelling in the school." said the dean.

"O, sorry Zagato-san." replied Hikaru, with a small bow. (While this was happening, Lantis looks shocked beyond shocked, which pretty much looks like his normal face with just a bit larger eyes)

"Well, are you a new student? I haven't seen you around here before." asked Zagato as he turned to look at Lantis.

"…" replied a still in shock Lantis.

"Well he is a new student; we were just on our way to see Emeraude-san to pick him up a schedule." replied Hikaru for Lantis, as she jumped in front of both of them and dragged Lantis towards the Principal's office, which was right next to them.

"Okay, be sure not to run and yell in the school now." said Zagato as he walked down the hallway.

"Hikaru… why does he look and sound like my brother? And did you just say that the Principal's name was Emeraude?" asked Lantis, as he stopped right in front of the Principal's door.

"Well… I really don't know, they look and sound like the ones from Cephiro, but they don't remember anything, cause none of them remember me, or Fuu, or Umi, or just now even you." replied Hikaru.

Lantis began to brood, which made Hikaru look sad, but when Lantis looked at Hikaru and saw that she was sad, he snapped out of his world and ask "What's wrong Hikaru?"

"Well, I should have told you about them before and now…" mumbled Hikaru.

Lantis walks closer to her and hugs her to him and says "Don't worry its fine."

5 Hours Later(just kidding 5 minutes later)

"Okay! Lets go!" said Hikaru all genki again, as she opened the door to Emeraude's room.

**I'll just end it here, anyways It took 2 weeks to write this cause, I found that Youtube had Guyver the bioboosted armor, which is an amazing anime, its so good, I had to watch the OVA and the new series and that took a while, then I rediscovered Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town, but I did buy Magic Knight Rayearth season two, the manga, and that is what sparked my interest again, and I will update faster, since it is winter break. Did anyone read wish? If not read it, its so good, its also from clamp. If this chapter is too short, i could lengthen the next chapters if you want, just review and tell me!  
**


End file.
